The present invention forms an improvement upon fluid lines used in fuel injection systems. Fluid lines comprising fuel distribution lines to the fuel injection valves of a fuel injection system for internal combustion engines are already well known; however, these lines do not allow for ease of adaptation to the individual needs of particular fuel injection system layouts for various engines.